Ricky Steamboat
| nomes de ringue =The Dragon Richard Blood Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat Sam Steamboat, Jr. Hombre #1 | data de nascimento =28 de fevereiro de 1953 | local de nascimento =West Point, New York | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Técnico | altura =1.78 m | peso =107 kg | treinado por =Verne Gagne The Iron Sheik | estréia =1976 | retirada=1994 }} Richard Henry Blood Jr. (West Point, 28 de fevereiro de 1953) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelo ring name de Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat. Durante sua carreira trabalhou para as principais promoções dos Estados Unidos entre elas: American Wrestling Association (AWA), National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), World Championship Wrestling (WCW) e World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE. Carreira *Circuito independente (1976–1977) *National Wrestling Alliance / Jim Crockett Promotions (1977–1985) *World Wrestling Federation (1985–1988) *National Wresting Alliance / World Championship Wrestling (1989) *World Wrestling Federation (1991) *World Championship Wrestling (1991–1994) *Retirada e aparições esporádicas (1994-presente) *World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE (2005-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving crossbody **Seated double chickenwing **Superplex *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **Dropkick **Electric chair drop **Front powerslam **Kneeling facebuster **Multiple chop variations ***Cross ***Diving overhead ***Kesagiri ***Knife-edged ***Mongolian **Neckbreaker slam **Scoop slam **Seated armbar **Skin the cat **Small package **Spinning wheel kick **Spinning spinebuster *'Música de entrada' **"Sirius" por The Alan Parsons Project **"Dragon Attack" por Queen **"One" por Creed (Utilizada durante sua passagem pela RAW e turnês em Sydney, Australia em 2006 e Porto Rico em 2007) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' **[[WWE United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 vez) 1 *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling / World Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Paul Jones (3) e Jay Youngblood (1) **NWA Television Championship (2 vezes) **NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **[[WWE United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 vez) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)2 **[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (6 vezes) – com Jay Youngblood (5) e Paul Jones (1) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Dustin Rhodes (1) e Shane Douglas (1) **WCW World Television Championship (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Rookie of the Year (1977) **PWI Tag Team of the Year (1978) com Paul Jones **PWI Match of the Year (1987) vs. "Macho Man" Randy Savage no WrestleMania III **PWI Match of the Year (1989) vs. Ric Flair no WrestleWar **PWI Stanley Weston Award (1995) **PWI Editor's Award **PWI classificou na posição #'7' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais no PWI 500 em 1991. **PWI classificou na posição #'19' entre as Top 100 Tag Teams ono "PWI Years" com Jay Youngblood em 2003 *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2002 *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' **WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Five Star Match (1989) vs. Ric Flair: Chi-Town Rumble **Five Star Match (1989) vs. Ric Flair: 2-Out-Of-3 Falls Match, Clash Of The Champions VI **Five Star Match (1989) vs. Ric Flair: WrestleWar **Tag Team of the Year (1983) com Jay Youngblood **Best Worked Match of the Year (1987) vs. Randy Savage no WrestleMania III **Best Worked Match of the Year (1989) vs. Ric Flair at Clash of the Champions VI **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) 1Durante este tempo o título era defendido quase que exclusivamente na Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling. Em algumas ocasiões era defendido em outras promoções graças a acordos entre estas e a Mid-Atlantic. 2Steamboat venceu o título após Ted Turner comprar Mid-Atlantic Championship wrestling de Jim Crockett e renomear para World Championship Wrestling. en:Ricky Steamboat Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame